


Return

by SoftSlippers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki Angst, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlippers/pseuds/SoftSlippers
Summary: Over and over, brother, we play this game.You are here, with me at my side, and then leave, far out of my reach.Return and leave. Return and leave. Return and leave.So please brother, once more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Thor's perspective! Hopefully you enjoy it.

The first time I lost you it was the day on the rainbow bridge.  
I knew we were not the same before then, but on the bridge hanging on by the tips of your finger, I realized how different we were and how little I knew of my brother.  
When I heard news of your return I felt joy, I felt maybe we could reconcile. Even with the truth of your parentage, you are still my brother. Then I heard of your plans and I learned of what you already did...  
I couldn't greet you with the same pleasantries, even though my heart was filled to the brim with realization that I did not lose you.  
"Did you mourn?"  
"I remember living in a shadow."  
"I remember you tossing me into an abyss."  
Is that what you thought? Is that what you thought this whole time?  
I will always love you. You are my brother, maybe not by blood, but our childhood together, our many follies... Our battles side by side.  
But we were on opposite sides of the battlefield that time.  
You were so close, yet... You were not with me.  
I made more midgardian allies and you just seemed to grow farther.  
I lost you again when you lost the battle.  
Handcuffed and muzzled, yet you still remained defiant, I did not expect anything different! I was always proud of your stubborn will in the face of defeat and danger. To be face with that, hurt.  
I lost you and you were facing punishment.  
Then we fought again, but now it was together on the same side.  
It felt reminiscent of the battles of our youth! Despite the seriousness of our situation, I couldn't stop but feel happy when I saw you acting like your old self.  
Soon after you were lost again, saving me...  
"I'm sorry."  
I should've known it was one of your clever tricks...  
"I didn't do it for him."  
It still hurt...  
I mourned for you...  
Every time you strayed from me, I mourned and felt a deep loss.  
My longest and closest companion...  
He wasn't a constant though.  
Over and over, brother, we play this game.  
You are here, with me at my side, and then leave, far out of my reach.  
I don't want to fight, but we keep falling into this cycle. We are polar opposites, but that used to work for us and now all we can do is fight.  
We've played it so many times now.  
Return and leave. Return and leave. Return and leave.  
So please brother, let's end this ruthless cycle...  
But please brother, once more..."  
Thor hesitantly placed a hand on the cold paling face of Loki. The battle was won, but not without casualties on both sides. It was probably the most brutal battle Thor has ever been included in.  
"Once more..." Tears filled Thor's eyes as his eyes traveled down to the horrible wound, he leaned his forehead against Loki's and grabbed his face. Tears slid down his cheeks,  
"Return."

**Author's Note:**

> First Marvel fanfiction, plan to do more in future if I do this one well.  
> Criticism is welcomed!!!


End file.
